Codex Argenteus
by Thess
Summary: In the midst of unsuccessful IscariotHellsing negotiations, an army of undead Goths starts sacking the Vatican and Rome. Slight AndersonxSeras & IntegralxEnrico. Manga Set.
1. Drastic Measures

Disclaimer: _Hellsing_ belongs to Kouta Hirano.

Author's Notes: Manga setting. The fic could be considered A/U because I wrote and plotted this before the chapter '_Wizardry_' which contradicts a lot of my story. There will be a small amount of Enrico x Integral and Anderson x Seras - very light, but those pairings will be there in latter chapters (first ones are safe). You have been warned. Criticism and feedback is encouraged.

This fic is dedicated to Docky who enjoys the _other _AxS. And I want to thank Sensoo for her tireless editing and insomniac-od for Enrico's tips.

* * *

**Codex Argenteus **

**Chapter One**

**- Drastic Measures **

_Therefore if thine enemy hunger, feed him; if he thirst, give him drink: for in so doing thou shalt heap coals of fire on his head._

Enrico recalled what the Lord suggested in Romans and smirked fiendishly in Integral Hellsing's direction. She arrived to Rome half an hour ago, agreeding to negotiate with him outside London, but not in the Holy See. Clever as a fox, Maxwell settled for the Italian Capital.

War had not changed her taste in clothing. Integral was wearing the same long skirt and hat she used in their first meeting. Visibly uncomfortable, she sat on the chair opposite to his around the negotiations table. He loved the twitch of her eyebrows when she spotted him on the head; the feeling of having power over the Protestant sow was intoxicating. The fact Iscariot saved her London was not incidental, they aided the loathsome heretics for two reasons: to cleanse the past sin the Vatican committed and to assert the proper control that was rightfully theirs but had been taken by the caprice of an idiotic king.

But most of all, Enrico enjoyed getting under Integral's skin the most - to think that she owed him a favour; it made Maxwell ecstatic.

"Good afternoon, Maxwell…" Integral said icily. "Are you going to stare dumbly at me all day or will you acquire some manners and greet me?"

Enrico frowned. She should have recognized the odds against her. "Do you want me to remind you of the current circumstances, Hellsing?" His smirk returned once a twitching broke Integral's stiff upper lip. "You are no longer the on a throne of glory, Hellsing. Your organisation was devastated along with your city… you even lost that pet demon of yours to the ocean…"

"Walter is currently searching for Alucard in the Atlantic. Her Majesty was kind enough to lend us a submarine," Integral remarked rather defensively, Enrico noted. Her eyes glared at him almost issuing him a challenge. So she was not broken yet? She would be before dusk.

"Why do you care to recover that useless Nosferatu? He failed; the ultimate undead your family spent years to perfect was flawed. And only our generosity saved you."

"Because, unlike you and your ilk," Integral sneered. "We don't play Judas. Can we start with the negotiations? I want to show Captain Victoria the Capitoline Hill before our return."

_If you and that harpy of yours return at all_. Enrico spared a look at Seras Victoria, who was dressed in the same indecent uniform. Only that one was red instead of yellow. _Befitting of one of the Devil's whores_, he thought.

"If you get lost, you could always ask for help from a Catholic. I am sure he wouldn't mind saving you for us," Enrico mocked with a gloating stance. Integral said nothing, which disappointed him. But the sow was right, better to end his truce façade. They were no allies any longer, they had no common enemies to fight together. "We won't start unless that _thing_ leaves us," Enrico stated, waving a dismissing hand at Seras. The vampire girl had the cheek of rolling her eyes at his gesture!

"Sir Hellsing is right, you know? Buy yourself some manners." Enrico had no time to send a scathing remark-two bayonets flew in hers and Integral's direction. Victoria quickly tossed a chair in their path as a shield. The knives were impeded for an instant; both women used as advantage to move.

Maxwell grasped Anderson's forearm to restrain another violent action. No one would ruin his victory; Integral Hellsing's humiliation was better than her death. "Alexander, get a hold of yourself!"

Integral rose, straightened her clothes, then picked up the chair and settled down again. If she was upset, Enrico could not tell. She had learned to mask her emotions almost perfectly, which made her altogether more dangerous in his eyes. "This is why the Police Girl shall remain," she pointed out, pulling out a cigar from her pocket."I don't trust your _dog's_ self control… And what he just did proves my point."

Anderson grumbled numerous curses beneath his breath. Enrico raised his arms in surrender. "Fine, she can stay as long you assure me that she's well-behaved…"

"Oh, I'm sure Sir Hellsing won't allow me to chew your shoes, Mr. Maxwell."

Enrico ignored the sarcastic remark. Despite what the Nosferatu claimed, she and Alucard were nothing but the sow's trained monkeys. Distracting, annoying, and cunning but, in the end, served no use. They were not humans despite being related to the species.

"Papa Renaldo. Please, let us begin before the Paladin… gets sidetracked again," Enrico inclined his head toward the oldest priest. From the corner of his eye, he checked on Alexander. He was sweating, teeth gnashing as if he was exerting enormous an amount of willpower not to attack.

Father Renaldo, meanwhile, opened the envelope closed with the Papal seal and started to read it:

"With the approval of his holiness, the Pontiff John Paul II, we, the XIII Order Iscariot, were granted the power to negotiate with the Hellsing Organisation to reach a better understanding of both parts and," he made a pause, "to improve the relationship between our religions. The first act of faith would be the return of the Sacrament of the Eucharist to the ex-communicated Abraham van Helsing and bless his rests-"

"Hold a minute!" Integral jolted the table with her fist. Enrico looked up, an innocent smile twisted his lips as she exhaled smoke, furious.

"Is there a problem?"

"Stop toying with us, Maxwell," Integral warned, holding a hint of a growl beneath her cold tone. "I won't allow any of you to commit sacrilege in my ancestor's crypt."

"And what would you do, eh Hellsing? We're not playing around. This is not a jest. Abraham van Helsing was Catholic, he left us, forced by political reasons that came with his post as knight and later on was ex- communicated by his blasphemous behaviour," Enrico explained Integral. He was certain she was aware of all this but, judging by the shocked face of her pet, Seras was not. "Trafficking with demons! Dallying with vampires!"

"My, my," Integral snapped, grimacing. "Someone learnt his history lessons. Now would you refrain from enlightening me with the obvious?"

Enrico folded his hands on his lap, then calmed down. He was in control. Not her. She was no longer in London. These were Catholic lands.

"Then, I shall tell you something you _don't_ know," Enrico lowered his eyelids, accentuating his sly features. "If you don't agree to lend us his body, our occupation in London will remain… Do you crave for another holy war, Miss Hellsing? Your Church is not in position to maintain it. Think carefully about what you will answer for from now on."

"You'll not speak!" Seras started passionately. To Enrico's pleasure, Integral shook her head, silencing the young Midian.

"Do you honestly think that will defeat us?" Integral inquired with the utmost calm, inhaling deeply on her cigar. "Just because your Church might return my ancestor to his Catholic status doesn't make Hellsing less Anglican."

"If it's not… then why are you hesitating, Hellsing? We don't have soldiers to defeat, " he said snidely, finding her pain in the subject endearing. Tasting triumph coming, he continued: "What is left of Hellsing are memories of old glories. We're taking your golden founder. Without him, you're nothing."

Integral took off her glasses, cleaning the lessens with a white handkerchief. She said nothing for two minutes and Enrico was growing impatient. She could not possibly attempt to think a way out of his masterful plan: Strike down Hellsing was it was unharmed. Converting the British to the true religion would be easy once the Organisation vanished.

"Cat got yer tongue, heathen?" Anderson chuckled, flashing a toothy grin.

"I've to speak with Her Majesty before taking any decision," Integral finally said, placing her glasses on and pushing them forward her nose.

"No time. You have choose now otherwise we won't be allow you to leave this room until we have the _right_ answer."

Enrico was certain she caught the implied menace. Their gazes met in an unspoken clash of wills. Neither was thrilled by the concept of looking away, to admit defeat. Despite their religions claim, both sinned with pride. As the leaders' egos battled, sanity slipped from Anderson. He lunged towards Seras' direction, cackling like a maniac, but before he could strike, a deafening noise shook them. The furniture and walls trembled; the teacups on the table fell and shattered on the floor.

"What was that, Sir Hellsing!"

"What did you do, sow?" Enrico felt his anger flare up. Apart from incompetence, an attack on the heart of his city was the only thing that ticked him off.

"Shut it, Maxwell! I didn't cause any explosion. Our ranks are too weak to attempt an attack of this magnitude!"

"So you claimed, you have no dignity left and-" Another boom quieted Enrico. The window blew in pieces; the shards flew towards their direction. Anderson quickly shielded Maxwell and Renaldo with his body as Seras did the same to Integral.

"If I were to bomb Rome, Maxwell," Integral spat, stepping forward. "I would make sure that I was not inside the city."

"Fair enough," Enrico reluctantly conceded. He delighted to blame Hellsing, but since the war in London, they were too small to be considered a threat. He turned to Renaldo. "Contact the Iscariot main office." He nodded and started to dial the number. Maxwell waited until Renaldo greeted and demanded information on what was happening. He turned, looking at Anderson. The Paladin was starting to advance towards the exit. "Stay where you are, Alexander."

"Aye." He did not sound pleased but Enrico would not tolerate sending his minion blindly into the battlefield. He craved to know what on Heaven was occurring.

"Well?" Enrico inquired at Renaldo. The older priest turned off the cell phone and shook his head in evident worry.

"Communications were cut,Monsignor Maxwell," Renaldo responded, a glimpse of fear flashed his aged eyes. "The Holy See is under attack."


	2. A Tainted See

**Codex Argenteus**

**Chapter Two**

- **A Tainted See**

The sound of sirens rumbled across the room, it silenced the screams provoked by the mass hysteria of the terrorist assault.

If Integral were like Enrico, she would be laughing at his face by now. But she was not, thus took the circumstances seriously. Even if she did not like the Catholic clergy, the Hellsing did not wish the death of all their followers. That was the point Maxwell and she differed – Integral had drawn a line when it came to the death of innocents, whatever religion they had.

She was, however, not above using the current situation to her and her country's benefit. Smirking, Integral moved to Enrico's side, staring at the broadcast of the news of television. The reception was bad, the speech of the reporter barely audible. The only thing that was clear was that the buildings had been set on fire. The picture became clearer; the attackers were of pale complexion and blond hair. They had long bears growing on their chins and not only they were armed with modern ammunition, they were holding maces, swords, quarterstaffs and shields too. Their clothing was most unusual, gladiator boots, helmets, vests…

"Pink Skirts? Multicoloured pants that belong on a clown?" Seras inquired, pupils dilating. Integral chuckled and murmured to Seras:

"I think it's not the proper time for a fashion input."

Seras blushed, lowering her gaze. "Sorry, Sir."

"Now I remember where those demons are familiar!" Enrico suddenly exclaimed. Integral turned to look at him a bit baffled. "Come now, Hellsing you might recognize the clothes…"

"I'm sorry, Maxwell but I'm afraid I'm not acquainted with the place you purchase your wardrobe," Integral replied dryly. The vampires' looks did ring some bell but she could not put the finger on what yet.

"They are Goths, woman!" Maxwell scoffed, folding his arms in a petulant stance.

"Goths… of course," Integral muttered, lowering her eyelids in deep pondering. They came back from the grave to sack Rome again? For what purpose? Why had they waited until now? The date was not special as far as she could tell.

"Of course," Enrico snorted in mockery.

"Some people have better things to do than memorizing the clothes of barbarian folks that lived centuries ago."

"Goths? But I thought Goths were… different," Seras blinked, sounding utterly confused. "Where are the dark clothes? And the brooding…"

"Whit are ye talking about, Draculina?" Anderson asked, mirroring her blanked face with one of his own. "Dark clothes?"

"Seems like your subordinate needs history lessons," Enrico taunted, Seras glared at him.

"At least, Captain Victoria doesn't need a real world lessons like your Paladin," Integral replied snidely, keeping her guard up in case she had to avoid a flying sharp object. "And these are vandals, Seras. The Goths originally weren't moping children with too much eyeliner; they were Scandinavian folks that settled in Italy. One of the branches, the Visigoths, sacked Rome a couple of times…"

"Got it, this mean they are remising old times?"

"Well the sacking will be over soon… We, the XIII Order - God is that the Vatican!" Enrico interrupted his speech and practically screamed in shock. His fists closed tightly, the pressure drew the blood out his knuckles, acquiring a white hue.

The St. Peter's Square was in siege, Integral spotted men dressed in blue and yellow uniforms armed with javelin like weapons trying to detain the attackers. As prepared as the Swiss Guard was, they were not able to deal with vampires, let alone stop the successful bombing at the Holy See. They would most likely follow the same fate that numerous of British soldiers endured during the Millennium Group's assault. A pity, only Iscariot and Hellsing were able to stop such menace and even the organisations were not above defeat as she had recently experienced.

The Egyptian Obelisk located in the middle of the square was crumbling by the action of the explosives; several of the columns had fallen as well. Her lips formed a thin line, she certainly disliked the people that lived in the city, but destroying such beautiful constructions was a crime. Enrico was utterly speechless, Integral could relate him. London's buildings were devastated by the war.

"The Lord is my banner…" Integral heard Anderson whisper under his breath and immediately chose to move out of his sight. His arms were shaking, setting alarms in her head he might get… dangerous "They have dared to raise their fist against the Lord's throne, so now the Lord will be at war with them generation after generation!" Cackling, he threw two blessed swords to the television screen. The machine exploded by the contact, setting the box on fire and releasing a bit of smoke.

"Brilliant Alexander," Enrico sneered, covering his face and coughing. "Now we don't know what's happening." Anderson's eyes recovered sanity once more, the mad gleam faded at the scowling.

"Ach, I'm sorryMonsignor Maxwell. I'm… anxious to avenge us."

"Father Maxwell," Renaldo stated, breaking his silence. "It seems our street is deserted. It's safe to come out."

"Good! Anderson! Let's move before is too late! I don't trust those incompetents to actually be enough to stop this menace," Enrico ordered, striding towards the exit. Integral and Seras exchanged a conspiratory look and followed the clergymen. "You and your demon will stay here, Hellsing," he snapped. "I don't want your protestant dirt rubbing on holy Catholic ground."

"I wouldn't exactly call that ground holy anymore, it has become the centre of Goth entertainment, Maxwell," Integral hissed, grimacing at his remark. A brief shadow of pain crossed his enraged features at the thought of his beloved See tainted. He was clearly fogged by his strong emotions, unable to rationality properly. "Allow us to aid you in this."

"Yeah! You need help! Even if you are a git, those are innocents dying!" Seras supported Integral's words, nodding her head passionately.

"We don't need help of such as you! What would you do? Scream for our aid again? You'll be a burden," Enrico growled, fairly kicking the door to exit. He froze his tracks and gasped in horror. Integral peered over his shoulder, curious about what caused such reactions.

"Dear God," she murmured. The streets were pavement with dismembered corpses -children, old people, women; they did not distinguish their trophies. The missing arms were hanging on the branches of the trees.

"Sacrifices fer their fake God!" Anderson said with a tone dripping of venom.

"Tyr, the one armed god of warfare," Enrico added quietly first, then raised his voice. "Those heathens will burn in hell for this offence!"

Integral glanced at Seras next to her. She was unusually quiet, prodding the shadowy silhouette where her left arm used to be. "Police Girl?"

"I'm ok, Sir… I guess. It's just brings some memories I rather don't want to face now," Seras shook her head, smiling at her. "Nothing that a good old whopping enemies' arses won't solve."

"I trust in your capabilities," Integral inclined her head and walked out, passing Enrico to take the lead. "It seems not only people were slain," she commented gesturing to his Ferarri. The car had arrows on its wheels. "Fortunately, mine is unscathed," she smirked, eyeing proudly her rented Rolls Royce.

"Give me the keys, Hellsing," Enrico demanded, advancing towards her.

"I won't, I intend to return it without scratches," Integral answered, fingering the keys inside her jacket's pocket. "And I don't think your driving skills are flattering. I'll drive."

"You're not coming!"

"Look around you, Maxwell! Most of your ranks are occupying London! The Swiss Guards are being destroyed. You need our aid, like it or no. What you prefer? The Goths or us?"

Enrico paused, inhaling deeply and attempting to calm himself. His face was red; the tension marked the lines of age. Good, the wheels of his brain were moving. That was the swine she knew. "How much will cost us, this generosity of yours?"

"You know my price. We repay your help by ours. I want your Ku Klux Klan outside my city. No demands about us paying tribute to your so-called Catholic superiority or holy war threats. And," she smirked, "Leave my ancestors bones protestant."

"They aren't Ku Klux Klan, they are _knights_!" Enrico corrected her, taking offence.

"I'm waiting, Maxwell."

"Very well, it's a deal. Now get inside the car and hurry!" Enrico urged, each passing minute was precious. Integral bowed and unlocked the doors. She slid in the driver seat, Seras went on the passenger while Anderson and Enrico stayed on the back.

"I'll stay and try to contact our troops in London," Renaldo said.

"Tell those idiots to come fast!" Enrico commanded, "Now, sow… I hope you haven't forgotten how to ignite the car. Keys go inside…"

"Be quiet, Maxwell, or your tongue will be hanging on the branches next to those arms," Integral warned, starting the engine. Narrowing her eyes, she dodged the best she could the corpses mattress on the streets and drove in the direction of the Vatican.

-

"His holiness and the cardinals have been evacuated," Heinkel said, relieved to see the helicopters take off to the sky. They were safe now. God had smiled upon His faithful followers. Yumiko said nothing; Heinkel patted her back, trying to comfort her aghast friend. "It's alright, ve'll punish them for their foul deeds." 

"Amen," Yumiko and the group of half dozen priests behind her answered, their heads were inclined in respect.

"Father McSullivan's team has fallen, Sister Wolfe," one of the clergymen informed Heinkel, "May God receive them in His glorious Kingdom."

"They have broken the last defences! They are too many and our blessings seemed futile! The Devil has empowered them!"

_Here they come,_ Heinkel loaded herDesert Eagles and waited. "Be prepare!"

The explosions increased, the entrance of the buildings released paint dust. Yumiko took out her glasses and veil, awaking Yumi. Heinkel took pride of her partner's resolution. She did not need to baby her in these dire circumstances.

"And keep them from enter the museums at all cost," Yumi added with an insane grin, unsheathing her katana.

* * *

Author's Notes: First off, thanks visp aka Starbrat for the edition, you were so sweet! To miss van Helsing to make me improve some Iscariot stuff (even if we disagreed with the rest) and to everyone who reviewed. 


	3. The Enemy of my Enemy

**Codex Argenteus**

**Chapter Three**

- **The Enemy of my Enemy **

The car crossed the Tiber River like lighting, setting course its course for the northwest side of Rome. Integral increased the speed, not caring about the possibility of crashing. On her way, she drove over a few Goths; the impact provoked turbulence on the automobile.

"Faster, heretic!" Anderson urged. She looked at him through the mirror. He was sitting on the edge of his seat; ready to leap on anything that was in his path.

"Not everyone has the ability to heal their wounds if we crash, Anderson," Integral sneered and continued. "Say something to your subordinate, Maxwell." She saw the head priest was distracted, musing silently. His quietness was starting to unnerve her.

"How did your car survive the onslaught?" Enrico interrogated, very suspicious. Integral almost rolled her eyes but caught herself; Seras's were habits rubbing off on her.

"We applied anti-Goth spray, Mr. Maxwell," Seras replied before Integral had the chance. Enrico completely ignored the Police Girl's answer.

"In the case you were too blind to notice. The only vehicle devastated on the street was yours," Integral said dryly. "Take it as God's plans or a strike of bad luck, but know I didn't memo the vampire barbarians and order them to not trash mine."

"Or maybe they are secretly renting cars to pay for their ammunition, and this is one of theirs," Seras added, grinning at Maxwell's direction.

"I say they dinnae like the colour, Monsignor Maxwell," Anderson commented shiftily.

"Alexander! It's a royal colour!" Enrico let go an indignant sniff.

"It's just an ugly shade of purple to me, Father."

Integral's smirk widened at the remark; she agreed wholeheartedly with Anderson. Alucard would have laughed and approved the Paladin's words if he were there with them and how he changed. How rebellious Anderson was regarding Maxwell's commands now; she owed him her life. Alas, Alucard was not there. Her servant was on the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, functioning as shark food. Integral missed his presence; things were easier with Alucard around.

_Hurry up Walter and bring Alucard home._

-

Time was a progressive line; time was divided in cycles. It advanced, but in the end, things returned to their original state. Rome was being sacked, again. Yumi did not dwell on philosophic assertions. She was a weapon for God to yield, an extension of His righteous wrath, not a martyr prophet or a gentle saint. Yumiko was the saintly one - her other side was the useless one. This heretic age needed warriors with iron fists, not pacifists.

And there, for the divine grace that guided her jolts and strikes, dark blood was shed on the Holy ground. Yumi laughed and laughed as she moved against her aggressors. They were fast, but she was faster. She had God on her side.

Chopped. Sliced. Slashed. Shredded. And sayounara, enjoy the trip back to the circles of Hell, she wanted to say. But Yumi could utter no intelligent words, she was exalted by the wonderful sacrifices she offered to the Lord above; Latin gibberish was the closest she got.

An explosion and a female shriek stopped her. She had been too engrossed to notice they had thrown a grenade near the entrance of the museum. Yumi severed the thorax of one of her enemies with mucho gusto and glanced at the burnt spot. Near the crater, the fallen form of her partner lay motionless.

"Heinkel!"

-

Enrico tapped his hands against his legs; he was impatient. How much time would the Protestant take to arrive? He felt his stomach churning. If those demons got what they sought… He pushed those morbid thoughts away; they would not. God would stop them somehow.

"This is very strange," Seras suddenly said. Enrico chose to ignore the Midian, as usual. He had no use for the monster - in the seminary he had learnt their words are lies. "I don't know much about how the Italian police force works but… it's rare that there's no one in road."

"Perhaps the demons ate them, Draculina," Anderson pointed out.

"Maxwell, do you think?" Integral inquired as she manoeuvred a spin on a corner. "The Police Girl is right. Italians are lazy but not to this extreme."

"His Holiness may have called the government and suggested an evacuation," Enrico pointed out with a shrug. "We have more power in the ordinary ranks than you think, Hellsing. And eyes on the road!"

Integral stopped the car violently; Anderson roughly smashed himself on the front seat. Enrico had been cautious and had buckled his seat belt. In front of them, blocking the entrance to the St. Peter's Square, there was a line formed by the vampires Goths. They made no move to attack yet, observing the automobile with distrust.

"Great, now we cannot pass!" Enrico exclaimed, gritting his teeth in anger. It was the end of the road but he would fall against the darkness and accept defeat.

"You two stay where you are," Integral ordered. Enrico glared at the cheek of the woman. Commanding him in his own city no less! "Seras, clear our way."

"Right-o," Seras beamed and turned to face him. "You two, feet off my Harkonnen," she grinned, red eyes gleaming with mischief. Enrico stared blankly at her a couple of seconds before Anderson tugged his sleeve.

"Look, Father," he said, gesturing down the seat. A rocket launcher was hidden carefully from curious eyes. Enrico scowled.

"How did you manage to pass that through customs?"

"I have more influence in the ordinary ranks than you think," Integral almost mocked his former statement. "Now hurry and hand Seras her weapon."

Enrico allowed Anderson to do the difficult work. The Paladin grunted and picked up the rocket launcher with both hands. Then he practically tossed it into Seras' awaiting arms.

"Thank you," Seras smiled sweetly and kicked the door open, allowing the Harkonnen to exit first. She stepped out, aiming the immense weapon in the oncoming Goths troops. Enrico covered his ears as the vampire shot an exploding missile, blowing half of the foes into tiny pieces. "Take that! Sir! Go on, I'll clean the trash for you!"

"But…"

"Don't be stupid, Hellsing. Go!" Enrico warily eyed the advancing reinforcements. Lord, the woman was an emotional simpleton. Suddenly, Maxwell felt his body pressed against the seat and then pushed forward. Integral had listened to his words and dug her foot into the accelerator. The world shifted into blurry silhouettes surrounding them. Vague cries of rage in the distance. He could barely distinguish where the hell she was heading. He narrowed his eyes; a white marble wall was in front of them? Then it was not. _Lord Almighty! She's insane!_ Enrico thought as he realized what she was doing - the car was zigzagging through Bernini's columns at an illegal speed. What was that sound? A statue? What just fell on the roof? "Stop Hellsing! Are you out of your mind? We're going to crash! Remember what you said before about no regenerative abilities!"

"Shut up, Maxwell. Tell the Paladin to buckle his belt. This is the only way… if we go for the middle of the square we'll be an easy tar-" A boom noise behind them cut her speech. Enrico looked over his shoulder. One of the Goths had shot a missile at their former position and missed, however it had hit one of the columns. The broken piece collapsed onto the one before it and soon everything was crumbling like a domino game.

"Hellsing…" Enrico said slowly, "Faster!" The columns were nearly on top of them. He had no time to gloat that Integral complied his order. The car practically hopped into the air because of Integral's rough spin, just in time to avoid the crushing pillar. They landed just at the entrance of the St Peter's Basilica. The vehicle broke past the barriers and Integral turned it off in front of the stairs.

"The gasoline tank is almost empty," Integral frowned.

"There's nae need," Anderson assured with a grin. "I'll take care of them."

The mirror on Enrico's side shattered; he barely dodged the arrows by sliding down the seat. "Then do it quickly, Father Anderson! We'll take the path through the Basilica to get to the museum."

"Maxwell, we have company," Integral intervened, gesturing to the running savage army.

"I'll take the other path, Monsignor Maxwell," Anderson pulled two bayonets out of his coat. "The one with more diversion. Amen."

"Fine, distract them," Enrico nodded, approving his decision. A good diversion until he reached to the museums. Anderson threw himself against the car's door, forcing it open with his body. Enrico watched his subordinate's melodramatic charge; Anderson began by throwing an uncountable number of blessed knives at the fearsome foes. Then, he descended on the Rolls Royce, grasping his holy dagger close. He needed to carry a better weapon; even Hellsing had a sword and several firearms with her.

"Hmm. Sad display," Integral murmured, lowering her lashes. Enrico forced his gaze on the one glorious holy city. The one side of the columns had been demolished, the obelisk destroyed, blood-stained water poured into the fountain, and the corpses of the fallen Swiss Guards were being dismembered by the beasts. His heart stung and recoiled in anger, an intense hatred stirred in his soul. To think, this was supposed to be the closest men would get to Heaven in life! He was grateful that Integral had not said anything else. Her words, mocking or pitying him would be a grave insult. Her silence was there as a sign of respect and because she understood his pain. Wordlessly, Enrico climbed the staircase. Integral followed him. There was no time to wail, the reckoning would be his. So would be England and Hellsing.

-

Anderson waited until they had gotten inside the building and leaped onto the roof of the car. He blamed Maxwell for all this. If that brat had not been as obsessed with his megalomaniac delusions in London this would have never happened. Or that was what Alexander believed.

_Nae time to waste in Maxwell, _Anderson thought, concentrating in the battle.On the roof of the car, he had strategic advantage as a decoy, attracting the Goth's attention easily. Furthermore, he had a better view of the perimeter and the demons within , from there. His eyes gleamed in anticipation, throwing a rain of bayonets at the Midians.

Whoever worshipped anyone but God, should be killed. The bible stated that clearly. And he was always eager to follow its teachings.

"Now! Fear the divine retribution, ye demons!" Anderson cackled, ecstatic as the Goths crumbled in dust. From the dust they came and to that they would return. Nothing would make him leave this spot. No matter how many arrows they shot at his legs or the number of bullets that pierced his chest. He would stand and laughed as their faces faded into nothingness! Of course, Alexander did not calculate that they would fired at the fuel tank of the car and, despite having a little gasoline left, the vehicle exploded, tossing him in direction of the waiting spears of the Goths.

He was falling, closer and closer to the bloodthirsty edges. He braced himself for the world of pain that would be those dozens of foes over his form. But… he only felt a hand grasping at his collar, lifting him on the air. He was flying over the Goth's head, diving into the sky. Had God sent an angel to aid him in his quest?

"Anderson! Stop daydreaming and hold onto me!"

Anderson looked up to identify the source of such beautiful voice, he almost disappointed to spot Seras Victoria batting the shadowy wing as her normal hand she held him. The Harkonnen that tied on her wrist, was slowly sliding out her arm.

"Ach, it's only ye, Draculina."

"You're welcome," Seras huffed, "Hold onto me before they play "shoot the moving targets" with us!"

Disliking the idea, she was a vampire no less, Alexander snaked an arm around her leg, securing himself. But soon as Seras released her grasp in his collar, he was starting to slip. With a frustrated growl, he tightening his grip around her leg, moving his arm a little higher, accidentally pulling her skirt up.

"Sexual harassment!" Seras exclaimed horrified.

"Whit?" Anderson blinked, blankly until he realized his actions. He quickly retracted his arm and almost fell to the ground. On the last second, he grasped Seras' ankle and hung from there. "Impure! Impure!" Lord forgive him for such dreadful act, he quietly prayed a few 'Hail Mary.' "You made me do it!" he accused. Draculina certainly had cultivated the lustful ideas he was having after distinguishing her knickers beneath the indecent piece of cloth.

"If you continue. I'm going to leave you in the roof of the Basilica," Seras threatened, ducking the spears that were thrown at her. She flew higher, out of their range, Anderson looked down agape. The view was uncanny - the soft rounded hills and the river molded perfectly with the old buildings. His enjoyment was spoiled by the vampires, now black spots the size of ants on the huge red over white floor, raging inside the Cathedral. Two stabs, one of irritation and another of righteous rage, shot through him. They were going to get Enrico and Integral and it was his entire fault – his distraction. "Don't worry," Draculina said, in a tone that sounded almost comforting. "They will be all right. My boss is with your chief."

Anderson laughed, agreeing with her. He admired Integral's strength ever since the war, she was their ultimate antagonist, there was no doubt in that. "Nae need fer honey soaked words, Draculina. There's still many left fer us…" He was glad the girl took the hint and she dived deeply back to the ground, in midway both started their attack in perfect synchronization. And from the sky, it rained blessed silver.

-

"Stop elbowing me, sow."

Integral muttered a silent curse to Enrico as they discretely crawl to the opposite side of the pew. The marble beneath her felt cold, she sniffed. At least the Catholics had this place cleaned. She had to admit the Cathedral was one of the most breathtaking buildings she had seen. The few sights she had been able to indulge in had been magnificent. Her favourite was the altar where Catholics claimed Saint Peter was buried.

"I said to stop-" Her hand reached his mouth, covering it.

"Keep your voice down," Integral ordered, narrowing her eyes. "Do you wish to be heard? You were the one who suggested hiding beneath the pews. Will you be a good boy and be quiet?" she taunted, enjoying Enrico's twitching. He nodded, irritated. Integral withdrew her hand.

"Father Anderson was supposed to distract them."

"Well, he certainly did a remarkable job."

Integral held his gaze, their faces were close. Too close for her comfort and they were moving without her consent. She snapped, listening to the footsteps resounding on the floor. They were many; she was outnumbered. Her fist closed in determination. She would not die in a Catholic ground. London needed her, Hellsing called for her.

_Think, Integra, think_, she told herself. Integral could not just boldly charge and get killed. She was not afraid of a fight or dying, but certainly that would be her last choice. She was not suicidal or stupid. Slowly, her mind weaved a plan. Her history lessons would become more useful than she deemed.

"Maxwell?"

"What?" Enrico's tone quivered in rage.

"Why are you so anxious to arrive at the museum? You know why they are here, don't you?" Integral inquired carefully. Her course of action was contingent on his answer.

"That's none of your business," Enrico sneered, avoiding her question. But it was her business. She had no choice then.

"You have ill chosen your words, Maxwell," Integral uttered icily. With a swift motion from her hand, she hit a pressure point on the back of his head, knocking Enrico unconscious. "As they said, the enemy of my enemy is my friend…"

* * *

Thanks to Sensoo for her edition! She's so sweet! And for the reviews!


	4. Contemporary Boudicca

**Codex Argenteus **

**Chapter Four **

**- Contemporary Boudicca **

Centuries before the Goths sacked Rome many other tribes rose against the Empire. Some of them came from Britannia such as the fearsome Iceni. The peculiarity of that tribe was that their leader was not a man, but a woman: Boudicca.

The Butcher Queen.

Integral recalled her history lessons and how she used to admire the monument of the infamous ruler beside the Thames River. Tall, deadly and with a powerful voice. Englishwomen had always been a force to be reckoned with.

Crawling out of the pew, Integral bent to drag Enrico out. Fortunately, he was still sleeping. Lazy Italians indeed. She paused, straightening her posture before clearing her throat to attract the attention of the Goth soldiers. Her features remained unperturbed even as they circled her, swords at the ready.

"Halt!" Integral ordered in Latin, extending her arm to gesture at Maxwell. "I come from Britannia to fight the enemies of my country and I have a proposition to make to your leader."

Their looks of confusion were not lost on her - she had expected such a reaction. She waited while they conferred among themselves; she could only understand some words – they used an old form of German. Their discussion over, the tallest one stepped forward while the rest lowered their weapons. Integral smirked to herself, concealing the deep sensation of relief that passed through her system.

The plan was working.

Or at least she could communicate.

-

Of all the things Seras had thought she would do before she met her final demise, making pirouettes above the Vatican with Father Anderson hanging from her right foot had not been among them. She was surprised that the Catholic had not chopped off her leg yet, but he seemed to focus his battle thirst on the enemy below them. He seemed to focus his battle thirst to the enemy beneath them.

Was he staring at her knickers again? She scolded herself, that couldn't be it, could it? No, he was just trying to speak with her.

"Fly to the right, Draculina! Right!"

"Roger, control base," Seras replied mockingly as she went in that direction. There was a heave crowd of Goths in that area. Her eyes narrowed, they were assuming a defensive formation with their shields raised. They obviously expected their attack. It did not matter how strong that steel barrier was, not even tanks could resist her Harkonnen.

_Master will either have a fit or laugh at me if he ever finds out about this, _Seras thought as she pulled the trigger, aiming for the front of the shield formation. That was enough to break their protective stance. Anderson continued the assault by tossing as many bayonets as he could muster with one arm. She wondered absently from where he obtained the knives. A dimensional pocket?

Seras flew closer to the ground, targeting another group. An instant of concentration, a narrowing of the Police Girl's attention, allowed enough time for the Goths' arrows to strike her wing. She cringed, the shadowy appendage was not suppose to hurt, it did not have nerves. But it burnt, pain consumed the tangible darkness.

_Holy, the arrows were blessed._

Seras yelped as she lost altitude. It was like those nightmares she used to have as a little girl where she stepped over the edge of a cliff. Anderson released his grip on her ankle, she looked down and saw him attempting to land on his feet, she mimicked his motion and gulped. At least, her bones were harder to break. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact.

Except, when it came, it was softer than the marble floor she had been expecting. The world turned grey. Cloth grey. Anderson's grey. Her pupils dilated, she had landed on him – her face was on the same level as his cross. Embarrassed, Seras straightened her posture, sitting on him. His cranium was bleeding, his glasses shattered and his body was cracked. She waved a hand over his distorted eyes. No reaction at all.

Seras sighed in relief, _I should get out of here before he awakes_. She tried to stand and a sharp pain shot through her ankle. Her right foot was twisted at an unusual angle and the holy atmosphere kept it from healing.

Anderson moved beneath her.

"Draculina?"

She froze.

_Uh oh. _

-

How could they purge a crime of that magnitude? How could they rebuild what was burnt down and trampled? With a shake of his head, Theodoric the Great turned his back on the sacking. His heart fell heavy with sorrow at such a despicable spectacle, but he did not allow regret or guilt to haunt him for being one of the schemers behind the fall of his once admired Roman culture.

But he had to continue.

However, that did not mean that Theodoric approved of the Visigoth's tactics. Their bloodlust in battle was a double-edged weapon. He must be careful not to cut himself. Also their worship of that deity instead of the Creator went against his principles. They had disobeyed his direct commands about no sacrifices. If the Ostrogoth ruler had been able to settle the issue peacefully, this massacre would never have happened.

But the Catholics refused.

His people were long gone and only their western cousins had survived the passage of the centuries. They had accepted him into their ranks as almost an equal to Alaric The First in exchange for his blessing.

Theodoric was not a one-man army.

"Sir, someone requests audience with you," a soldier interrupted his musings.

"Let Alaric attend that."

"He's occupied with the new prisoners…It's a woman from Britannia."

Theodoric arched a brow, intrigued. Unlike Alaric and his people, he had travelled around the world. "Bring her in." The soldier bowed and walked off, returning a few minutes later with Integral and two other Visigoths carrying the unconscious Enrico.

"Hail, Theodoric the Great," she greeted, inclining her head. Latin, she spoke the Romantic language. "I am Integral Hellsing, a leader for my people."

Theodoric inspected this Integral. A child of the new millennia, where no matter in which nation you were from, you could posses the most incredible linage. Among it, he recognized the blood of his people rushing through her Dutch heritage. "Hail, Integral Hellsing," he saluted as well, using English as a courtesy. "Tell me what's your business? Why are you handing us Father Maxwell? We thought you were his ally…" She appeared stunned at the mention of the priest's name, Theodoric smiled. "Not all are brutes who throw themselves recklessly into battle, I did research before coming here."

"I see," Integral replied, switching to English as well. "My allegiance with Maxwell was only a formality. He's occupying my lands. His men are murdering my people. But I don't have an army anymore with which to rise up and protect my city."

"The contemporary Boudicca is alone then?" Theodoric inquired affably. There was an inner determination to the woman that he admired.

"Not alone… but almost," Integral replied, he could swear that her lips twitched up in a thin smirk. "Why are you attacking? I doubt it's some sort of melancholic impulse for the good old times."

Theodoric laughed, shaking his head, denying that it was a mere whim. He was uncertain if his goal effectively gave a real purpose to all his soldiers. "No, Boudicca, it has a purpose. One your… friend knows very well," he gestured to Enrico. The man was recovering consciousness little by little, his muscular twitching increased. "Tell Alaric to leave those women alone and protect our backs as we go to the museum," he commanded to the messenger soldier.

"May I ask what's in there that interests you so much?"

"Certainly, Boudicca Hellsing," Theodoric answered as he moved passed her, towards Enrico. "The Codex Argenteus."

-

Flames.

A deafening noise.

Then darkness.

Heinkel grunted as her body awoke, becoming more and more aware of her surroundings. She heard voices speaking in something akin to German. She could recognise words tinted by her mother tongue. An explosion, someone had thrown a grenade close to her! No wonder her back burned.

She opened her eyes, assessing her situation. The roof was rounded and possessed grand arched openings where the moonlight crept in. The statue of St. Peter stared back at her, along with delicate, stained-glass images of the saints. It was a sight she had taken delight in many times before. _The Basilica's dome. Damn… that meant…  
_  
Heinkel's eyes fell on the small spiral staircase behind the demons. The only way out. She tried to move and found it difficult. Her hands were tied. She clenched her teeth in anger.

"Are you awake?"

Heinkel rolled over, attempting to turn and see her partner. She was also bound with ropes, hair tossed and face bruised, and a piece of cloth was between her teeth. She chuckled, proud that Yumi had put up a fight.

"Ja," she replied, wishing to know how the vampires would react to German. They paused in their conversations and looked at her oddly for an instant. She displayed a smug smirk in return. The one that was richly clothed - gems in his vest, golden helmet - took a step forward her; his eyes held a leering glint. Wolfe was not impressed; head high, excepting the worst. God surely smiled on her because a younger Goth soon joined them, climbing the narrow staircase. He uttered gibberish words that made her admirer's smile faltered.

_Thank you, God_, Heinkel thought as that one marched out, following the messenger. The two guards did not advance in her direction. These were guards; keepers, she gathered, with no authority to claim trophies of war.

"They can't understand English," Yumi pointed out, lips twisting in a predatory smile. "Except the one who walked away."

"How do you know?"

"It's either that or they're too stupid to take offence at my insults."

The spark of hope rekindled in Wolfe Heinkel. They could plot in peace then. There _must_ be a way out of this. It was only a matter of time before they found it.

God grant her enough time to achieve it.

-

Enrico was more than enraged. She had betrayed him! That Judas! That backstabbing sow! He was in Iscariot! Only he was allowed to do that! Even though Maxwell was furious, he would not let them know he had awakened minutes ago. Alone he could not escape the undead gorillas' grasp. Instead, he settled for the world of sounds and noises, waiting for the moment when the Lord would intervene in his favour.

"The Codex Argenteus?"

He nearly gritted his teeth when Integral asked. And she called herself Christian. Not knowing what the Codex was, Protestant education was _so_ flawed. The heretics were too proud to admit it.

"The Silver Bible. Centuries ago I ordered it made. A collection of the Scriptures in my tongue," a cultured, male voice replied.

Enrico's blood ran cold. If that man was truely the one who made the Silver Bible... It was impossible! He yearned to open his eyes and look over Theodric the Great, if only out of historical curiosity. How could he lower himself to such slaughter? He was one of the few historical heretics Maxwell had come to respect.

"I recall something now… But wasn't it kept in Sweden?"

"Aye, Boudicca, it was supposed to remain under the university Carolina Rediviva… but those fragments are fake. In 1995, they were stolen and later found inside a storage box at the Stockholm Central Train Station. However, when I went to retrieve the Codex, I found out those weren't the original parts."

"I should have known those Catholic rats would have no qualms with robbery. They enjoy to break commandments all the time."

Enrico bristled. The Arian scriptures were certainly heretical - to say that Jesus was not part of the Trinity but an entity inferior to God - but still a Christian treasure. Thus only they were the rightful owners! The rest were the thieves.

"Then it's a sentimental issue? You ordered the attack to get your book back?" Enrico detected the scepticism in her tone. Clever girl, her mind did work after all.

"I wouldn't order such extreme measures unless the end was important…"

There was a silence between the two. Enrico's patience was dwindling. The Codex Argenteus was extremely dangerous. A mixture of holy and pagan faith could cause unexpected results. The Vatican was still researching about the mysterious Silver Bible.

"And why do you need Maxwell alive? To give you the Codex's location?"

"No, we know where it is, but we need him to open the gates…"

"Can't you just blow them?"

Enrico's brows started to twitch. She should stop give them brilliant ideas. If he came out of this alive, Integral would pay.

"No, it's blessed… We cannot pass them."

"So is the Holy See. Neither you nor your men are burned by contact with the ground… In what way are they different?"

Enrico could not stand it any longer. That stupid idiot. "Because the gates were partly blessed by his heretic faith, sow!" Then he took a huge breath, a migraine was starting to fog his reasoning.

"Glad you decided to join us, Father Maxwell," Theodoric greeted him, giving a gracious bow. "I hope you slept well…"

"You'll pay for this. God will send his legions as revenge!" Enrico spat, and then glared at Integral. The sow did not look bothered by his righteous rage. He would have his reckoning and to think he used to respect her. A bit.

"That could wait until our appointment with the vault," Theodric inclined his head. Enrico felt the two guards drag him in the direction of the museums. He muttered a silent prayer. By some miracle they had to be stopped.

* * *

Author's Notes: A thousand thanks to Kit Durani for edit this chapter! And to everyone who reviewed. This is officially A/U, since with the fantranslations I found out Seras and Pip share her body. 


	5. A Blessed Curse

**Codex Argenteus**

**Chapter Five****  
- A Blessed Curse **

The fall had taken mere seconds – a minute at most. But inside Alexander Anderson's mind, it seemed like an eternity. He imagined that this was how Lucifer felt after he was thrown into the Abyss.

Had he sinned so much? Was it that Midian's fault?

His regeneration process was slower than before. He had healed many wounds in a handful of hours and his abilities were beginning to tire. Regardless, Anderson grunted, regaining consciousness. He stirred, attempting to move. His body felt heavier than before.

Anderson cracked an eye open and saw Draculina over him. Blood ran cold inside his veins. Had he died and gone to Hell? Was he to be forever denied God's love? Thousands of knives pierced deep into his despairing soul. Then, the pain of several arrows plunging into his arm made him realize that he was alive.

He sighed, praising the Lord for everything that was! He lived! His soul was not damned! Rome was still being sacked, the Holy See defiled! And he was covered with bruises and with a vampire atop of his body!

"Draculina?" Anderson asked, urging her to stand. She looked at him with wide eyes. Roughly, he pushed Seras off him. The Midian yelped and collapsed to the marble floor.

He was not a gentleman. He was a Paladin, and there were heathens to punish. He could hardly wait for the slaughter. Alexander could have stabbed Seras mercilessly. However, in spite of the fact that she was a bloodsucking heretic, he had grown to respect her prowess in battle. A bit. The fact that she was quite attractive did not detract from his increasing admiration.

Mildly horrified by such impure thoughts, Anderson decided to mind his business and his predatory gaze fell on the Goth attackers. He possessed an ample repertoire of Biblical quotes from which to choose before giving in to the bloodlust of battle.

Well chosen words would strike fear in the fiends' dark souls!

"They refused to believe in his miracles. So he ended their lives in failure and gave them years of terror. When God killed some of them, the rest finally sought him. They repented and turned to God. Amen!" he bellowed, wielding two bayonets and forming a cross.

Repenting might save the Goths from the flames but not from his wrath. Anderson charged - within seconds, hundreds of Bible pages flew from his coat, trapping the demons in place as if they were paper shackles. Anderson cackled at his feat, throwing his knives to reap their heads in one clean stroke. He was gleaming in triumph, relishing the sound of their screams when a tug at his pant-leg startled him.

Anderson raised a knife and gazed down. Draculina was there, panting. Her skin was black and smoke poured from her body. The holy ground was burning her accursed flesh. His maniacal grin faded when he spotted her right ankle – the one he had been holding while she was flying. The foot was twisted and unable to move properly.

A pang of regret shot through his body. It ebbed soon enough but a faint echo of it lingered. While Anderson was a fanatical, religious zealot, he was also a man who knew how to repay his debts.

"Please?" Seras pleaded, clearly in pain. He said nothing as he hesitantly knelt, picking Draculina up and settling her on his back. Her legs wrapped around him. Anderson thought it best to ignore such an intimate position or he would be forced to chop them off. Besides, with her strength, she could easily break his spine.

"Ye'll have to hold yerself, Draculina," Anderson grumbled as he advanced towards St. Peter's Basilica once more. He paused, feeling Seras' small frame crawling up his body. What the devil was she doing?!

"Come back!" Seras huffed, "I need my Harkonnen." Her arm snaked around his neck, trying to direct him like a horse! Anderson bristled, ignoring her grip and continued.

"Too heavy, Draculina. Yer weight is burdening enough fer my poor bones."

"Are you calling me fat?!"

Anderson winced at the infernal shriek. And once he had thought that her voice was pleasant! She was a damned banshee that screamed at the level of his ear. He paid no heed to Draculina, instead relishing in shoving more bayonets into the intruders. At least their ranks were dropping, the Goths were falling like flies.

"Anderson…?"

"I won't go to search fer yer weapon, lass."

"No, it's not that," her hand gestured to the entrance of the square. Anderson's gaze followed the line that she indicated. His teeth gnashed, this was the last straw - reinforcements had just arrived.

They were certainly outnumbered now.

"Strange," Seras murmured, suspicion and confusion mixing in her voice. "They aren't affected by the holy ground like I was."

"This is hardly the time to admire them," Anderson pointed out. He did not care what sort of wizardry the leeches were able to perform in order to combat God's blessings; it must have been powerful.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm weaponless!"

Anderson smirked, enjoying her impotence soaked rage, and raised a bayonet over his head. "I'll lend you mine, if ye're able to fight," he taunted, sniggering. Seras could not release her arm from around his neck otherwise she would fall – he was aware of it and planned take advantage of it, now more than ever. His gleeful expression soured when Draculina took his challenge.

Seras used the leverage provided by her grasp around his neck, lifting her own body over his shoulders. Anderson bleached in horror when he sensed the cold legs of the vampire slid along each side of his face, and come to rest upon his chest. He did not need to look behind to corroborate what position Draculina had assumed. He could imagine her private parts at the back of his neck.

Anderson gulped, trying to cut the flow of the impure thoughts that had taken over his righteous mind. It was all her fault! She was a temptress! So distracted he was that Alexander did not realize Seras had slid the offered bayonet out of his hand.

"Next stop, whooping Goth arses. Let's go, express Anderson," Seras half ordered, half giggled. Anderson scowled; he was being treated like a cargo animal. But soon an insane grin replaced his gloominess.

Time to kill the impure. Time to have fun. With a roar, he charged, ignoring how tight was the hold of Seras' legs as both sent bayonets flying into their foes. When the first one crumbled to ashes, Anderson's mind was too far gone to heed matters of the flesh.

As black blood splattered on the white floor, Anderson inhaled the stench of victory. This was Heaven on Earth.

--------

Each step felt heavier than the last. Was it the consequence of the weight of his sins? For allowing the monsters to desecrate yet another Catholic construction?

Enrico did not pause to glance at Theodoric and Integral, who were certainly side by side snapping at his heels, as the two Visigoths dragged him further inside the Gregorian Etruscan Museum. He felt a horrible jealousy against the Ostrogoth. He might not have been Integral's greatest admirer, but the fact she chose to ally herself with that undead heretic instead of him was an insult to his pride.

Maxwell panicked when he found himself inside the bronzes room, recognizing the collection of candelabra and the greeting scenes from the Old Testament. They were so close. Too close. They really knew where the Codex Argenteus was hidden!

Enrico struggled to free his arm, to do something – anything. He had to stop them. God would grant him the strength. He tried everything - kicked, twisted his body, he even tried to bite their shoulders to not avail. He cursed them aloud in all the languages he knew. They either did not understand him or simply chose to ignore his tirade.

"Release him," Theodoric ordered. They threw him roughly towards the wall almost knocking him against an exhibited male statue. He winced at the impact. Blasted heathens they could at least have some manners!

Maxwell noted that the dagger beneath his left sleeve was missing. They had disarmed him. Damn. However, the holy water vial was still in his pocket. He grinned. At least he could burn them, with luck he would blind them and sneak out of their grasp.

"The Silver Bible is not here," Integral spoke. Enrico snorted. They would never keep a stolen item in plain view. Slowly, he spun around, assessing the situation. The guards were watching him while the Protestant Judas stood side by side with the vampire heretic. He gritted his teeth, flustered as Theodoric pressed his hand over the head-portrait of the Emperor Trebonianus Gallus. So he had studied everything? The wall parted from the sides of the head, Enrico knew what was inside. A narrow opening that led to the stairs of one of the hidden Vatican compounds.

"Secret passage," Theodoric commented, smiling cheekily towards him. "Easy to guess, I might add. Gallus used to secretly scheme with our kind."

"You have it all covered, don't you, Nosferatu?" Enrico glared at him, his tone was dripping with poison. He would slaughter the impudent beast.

"If only your superiors would have accepted my offer to buy the Codex Argenteus… none of this would have happened."

"And have it used for any of your dark designs? It's a treasure of-"

"It's _mine_. I ordered it to be made for _me_."

Enrico fell silent. Admittedly he might have a point, however that did not make their actions wrong. God only knew what the demon was plotting to do with the Silver Bible.

"Inside," Theodoric gestured, giving a signal to his men to get hold of Enrico once more. Maxwell's eyes narrowed, dodging the men and tossing the male sculpture into their grasp instead. That gave him a moment's advantage.

He rushed in Theodoric's direction, ready to spill the holy water on his face. He had everything calculated. Blind the Goth, throw himself through the window in hopes of escaping and catching Anderson's attention, and leave the rest in God's hands.

"In Nomine-" was all Enrico managed to mutter before Integral Hellsing Blocked his way, elbowing Maxwell in the stomach and emptying his lungs of air. Stunned, Maxwell watched her take the vial from his hand.

"Don't be an idiot, Maxwell. You'll never defeat us with holy water," Integral hissed, keeping the bottle. "It doesn't affect me, remember?"

Enrico clenched his fist, ready to strike her when one of the Goths backhanded him from behind. He was about to start a new tirade of insults, directed at Integral when her words sank in. She was right - his efforts would have been fruitless. The sow had prevented his ridicule. But why?

_"Because, unlike you and your ilk, we don't play Judas."_ She had said earlier that day. Integral Hellsing was a lot of things, none too flattering, but she was not a hypocrite. Enrico insulted the gorillas that pushed him inside the passage and waited, hoping that his conclusions about her were right.

--------

God rewarded the patient, Yumi knew that. And even if she herself was not the most tranquil loyal in the world she could waited a bit in order to fulfil His mission. Just a little more until Heinkel's rounds of German insinuations would lure them to their side. There was one last straw of resistance to the ropes that tied her hands that she had starting to sever with her fingernails.

There. Yumi smirked in triumph, licking her lips. The cords were undone, if only a small amount, but her inhuman strength would grant her escape. She kept her face down, avoiding the piercing gaze of the Goth soldier looming over her. Let him think of her as broken, a mere toy. She scrutinised the leap towards his sheath – she had to be fast in order to help Heinkel.

Her captor's hand descended to her shoulder, bending down a bit. Time to die. With a loud growl, Yumi broke the bonds on her hands and effectively swept his legs from beneath him with her still shackled legs. The Goth soldier fell directly into her arms, no time to match her speed in retrieving his sword – Yumi grasped it first and neatly chopped off his head. The feeling of fresh impure blood staining her skin and cloths was ecstatic.

Crimson over black.

Red over white.

"Yumi!"

_Damn!_ Yumi cursed. She had forgotten about Heinkel. Annoyed, she looked up. Wolfe was being used as a shield for the Goth. And from her pained expression, it seemed he was crushing her bones. Not for long, the simpletons were not fluent in English.

"Jump!" Yumi exclaimed to her friend. Heinkel nodded and complied, flexing her legs and sending the unrestrained part of her body towards the ceiling. Those were the handful seconds in which Yumi plunged the sword into the Goth's lower abdomen. He hissed, releasing the choking grip on Heinkel, who fell roughly to the ground, grasping for air. Meanwhile, Yumi easily undid the knot that bound her legs and was on the Goth, taking the hilt and burying the blade deeper, moving up towards his heart. Once the creature had stopped moving, she removed the sword and knelt next to Heinkel, cutting her ties with a simple wave of the edge.

"I'm fine, Yumi," Heinkel assured her, gesturing in direction of their fallen weapons. The Goths had placed them on the extreme opposite edge of the dome.

Yumi merely smirked, Wolfe was her partner, nothing would harm her easily. However, she still had less stamina than her. Gently, she helped her to rise and move, releasing her midway when her pace was firm once more.

"It seems everything is in place," Wolfe commented, after picking up the Desert Eagles and checking the clips. "Vhat about your sword?"

Yumi inspected the family relic closely. The cutting edge was sharp as usual. It did not see damage at all. "It's fine." A noise startled her. It sounded like a grunt of pain. More enemies to die by her hand? She hoped so.

"Mein Gott," Heinkel gasped. Yumi spun and stared in shock at the Goth she had just slain, the one from whom she had stolen the sword. The body was stirring, called by the severed head, hands seeking on the ground.

How could he survive such an attack?!

"That's impossible," Yumi growled, her arms trembled in rage.

"It vas also impossible for them to invade our holy ground, Yumi," Heinkel replied. "They should have burned and faded like most at the contact and look vhat happened!"

Yumi had no time to digest such a revelation; Heinkel took her hand and rushed to the exit. Her eyes narrowed, more voices… more were coming that way. And the only exit was the spiral stairs.

Except…

"Heinkel, not that way," Yumi tugged her partner's sleeve and dragged her to one of the openings of the Dome. She kicked her foe's head far from her path.

"Are you insane?!"

Yumi paid no heed and pulled Wolfe out with her. The narrow path that separated the fall to their deaths from their salvation was a dangerous one. If they climbed, they had better chances.

Yumi's blood boiled when two Goths more intruded to the room. She longed to defeat them and bath in their cold blood. However, she was also aware that it would be a delusion of victory. How could she triumph over beings that did not die?

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks Kit Durani for the edition! And to all the reviewers for their comments. Next chapter will be the last. If any of you spot a grammatical mistake my editor missed, please, point it out so I can correct it. Thank you again. 


	6. Full Circle

**Codex Argenteus**

**Chapter Six**

- **Full Circle**

The passage in the wall was wider than she had originally expected. In fact, the way the museum was constructed, diagonal rooms, it gave the illusion that the hidden chamber did not exist at all. Clever of the Catholics. After the guards dragged Maxwell inside, Theodoric gestured for her to enter first. Chivalry? Or a way to not give her his back? Regardless, she inclined her head and complied. Show some trust to deceive the barbarian.

It was too quiet since Enrico had stopped his tirade of insults and trashing. Integral missed that; his eyes appeared to pop out his head when he did that. However, she was relieved to see Maxwell cooperating at last. Had the fool caught on to her plan? She hoped that her strategy was not obvious to the Goths. Maxwell's rage must seem real. Besides she enjoyed watching him get riled up, as much he loved tormenting her. Integral wanted to win their sadistic, power game.

"It seems that your little stunt has robbed the archbishop of his last straw of hope," Theodoric pointed out, murmuring behind her. "He has resigned himself to his fate."

Integral shot him a curious glance, taking care on the narrow staircase. "May I ask why you require the Codex Argenteus? You denied that its value was merely sentimental."

"I forgot the passages of the Silver Bible. Of how to speak them in my mother tongue," Theodoric replied. Integral detected weariness in his tone, the same as that she had glimpsed in his eyes previously. "I tried once to utter them but the result wasn't very forthcoming."

_Result? Could it be some sort of spell?_ she mused, her gaze traveling to Enrico. She wondered if he knew the reason why he kept the Codex Argenteus from their grasp. And if he did, why had he not predicted a possible unstoppable attack. _Like me, he knew there were several enemies out there but never had a grasp of how many_. Her greatest mistake had been to underestimate the Nazis, believing they were not an organized army. That their ranks were not as impressive. London had paid dearly for her misconception. Maybe… she and Enrico were not so different.

Aside from him being a Catholic megalomaniac, that is.

"I could tell you more, but not until I'm certain where your loyalties lie."

Integral scoffed, folding her arms, feigning great offence. "My loyalty is with my land and my people, Lord Theodoric. My goal is to get his genocidal armies out of my country. To defeat him and have control over Enrico Maxwell. I will do everything to accomplish that." She meant each word of her speech. She would smite the invaders; they did not need a tyrant who dictated their religion and their lives.

Theodoric inclined his head, "I have no doubts of your intentions. I wouldn't be too concerned about his armies; I took the liberty of sending a few troops to the nearest encampments of Catholic knights. My men are probably feasting on them by now."

Integral froze. Would that mean massacres everywhere? Multiple sackings? Inwardly, she shuddered at the mental picture of the urban spectacles through Europe – deserted streets covered with the dismembered coprses of the citizens while their limbs remained hanging on the branches of the trees.

"I can smell your fear. Don't worry, I dispatched them with specific orders to restrain the troops. They can behave when it suits them. Like we do in Spain."

Spain. Of course, the Goths had settled there for a time. It was a perfect place to hide. So close and so Catholic; easy to gather information.

No more steps to descend. They had arrived at the ground. Integral assessed the location. It was not a grand space for strategic combat; she would have to improvise when the time came. The walls were richly adorned with tapestries that illustrated the Last Supper and in front of them there was a bronze door with a silver knob, a computer mechanism beside it on the wall. It had a green screen and a small opening. Voice and fingerprint recognition?

The guards released Maxwell, shoving him to the door. He hit the metal surface and nearly collapsed. Integral snickered at the scornful glare he threw in her direction. There was something else besides anger; his eyes were curious and wondering. So he had taken the hint.

"We can cut off your fingers and make you scream to open those gates, Monsignor," Theodoric warned, fingering his blade. "You only need one hand to bring us the Codex Argenteus." Enrico swallowed hard, she could distinguish the unmistakable drops of sweat on his forehead.

_Come on_, Integral wanted to say, _give them the impression you're a coward and do as he says. Come on, Maxwell, don't be a fool and risk everything for bravado._

Enrico slid his gloves off and pressed the buttons with his bare digits. The monotone melody played on the ground until it was over and he uttered: "_Blessed are those who are persecuted because of righteousness for theirs is the Kingdom of Heaven._" The machine, once more processed his password and a click was heard.

"After this, Boudicca, I give you my word to make you immortal. You can borrow my men to destroy the invaders as a sign of friendship. "

Integral felt a chill run down her spine at the dreadful suggestion of vampirism. Only cowards who could not live as humans would take such an offer when there were other ways to fight. "Your men? The Visigoths?"

"No, lady. I blessed them as mine, thus they are under my protection, but my real people didn't come back from their resting place," Theodoric's tone shifted to melancholic, a yearning akin to that of a man who missed his homeland. "I want them back, at my side, these brutes don't offer good company."

Her eyes narrowed in realization. The Codex Argenteus. An unfortunate mixture between holy and pagan book that held a mysterious power. There must be a side effect to uttering the Holy Word from that scripture. Even…

"You want to raise the dead with the Codex…" Integral muttered, questioning further. Necromancy, who knew how he could accomplish that? But there were mysteries that she did not wish dwell upon, even those belonging to her own family.

"_And when he thus had spoken, he cried with a loud voice, Lazarus, come forth,_" Theodoric stated with a mirthful tone. "Open the door," he commanded to Enrico.

"Open it yourself," Maxwell sneered. "Afraid you might burn?" The guards moved to restrain him. Theodoric held up one hand and muttered what Integral guessed was the Gothic equivalent of 'Halt.'

"I'll do it," Integral offered advancing towards Maxwell; she pushed him out of the way and turned the doorknob. The sight of the treasures she could spot inside was awe inspiring – goblets, asserted weapons, paintings, scultures… The Vatican had 'borrowed' more than the Silver Bible, that was clear. "Should I go for the Bible?"

"No, I want the same Catholic who ordered the robbery return it to my hands," Theodoric chuckled. "We'll fire at you if you refuse and I know there's no other exit from the vault. If he takes too long, then yes, Boudicca, retrieve it and do as you like with the bishop."

Integral bent down, grabbing Maxwell roughly by his clothes and pulling him back onto his feet. She used the motion to slide the holy water vial into his right pocket. He might need it, just in case her plan worked and he was disarmed. "You heard him, Maxwell. Go for the Codex Argenteus," she hissed, pushing Enrico towards the room roughly.

Theodoric dictated some commands to the guards, who were aiming in Maxwell's direction, following every motion until the gates closed with a thud. Integral fired at the stunned Visigoths, exclaiming:

"And be quick, Maxwell! I don't think I can hold them for too long!"

She looked at Theodoric, he was unsheathing his blade. "Boudicca was called a traitorous lioness, I should have known."

"I couldn't betray someone to who I hadn't pledged alliance, heathen!" Integral abandoned her firearm for her sabre. She assumed a defensive position trying desperately to block Theodoric's charging blows. His movements were too fast for a human being. The fact that he had more experience did not help either, but she managed to shield herself and he was only able to draw some blood on her upper left arm.

"Maxwell!"

"I'm trying to read a passage of the Genesis! But this gibberish is hard to translate!"

"Well get your bloody Old German straight! Ugh-" Integral winced as Theodoric's sword crossed hers, he was gaining ground, forcing her to retreat.

"I did promise to make you one of us," Theodoric smirked, his blunt teeth changed to fangs. Integral grimaced; she would not be defeated and changed into a slave. She would not! Suddenly a cold hand grasped her wrist, twisting it slightly. She cringed, noting that the vampire did not require both hands to wield his weapon. "Surrender… Everything is lost."

"Typical thinking of a monster. You shouldn't underestimate me, I'll fight until the end," Integral said coldly. A quick blow of his sword made her drop hers, his hands were now over her shoulders, gripping them.

"This is the end, hu-"

Integral blinked, the door slammed open, striking Theodoric's face. He shrieked at the contact of the Arian blessed surface with his flesh, smoke poured from his head. The force of the blow made him release Integral and knocked him backwards.

"This has a lock on the inside too, fool," Maxwell declared, "No one touches the sow but me, she's _my_ rival. If there's anyone that will have the pleasure of see her broken it won't be you!"

Integral smiled grimly, his motives were so selfish. Enrico Maxwell was unable to play hero even once in his pitiful existence. The grunts and groans of pain coming from the front startled her. She looked down. The Visigoths were regenerating slowly from her shoots to the heart and brain.

Quickly, Integral rushed to shield Enrico, positioning herself on the aperture, ready to open fire once more. "What are you waiting for!"

Enrico stayed wisely inside the room; at least he displayed some intelligence in her eyes. "I cannot read this! A few phrases, that was it! I'm not very good with modern German, let alone this stuff!"

Integral frowned. If Sister Heinkel were here, it would be easier. If the Catholics were not as focused on their plans for world conquest then this would never have happened. Lamenting was pointless; she needed to think and fast.

Integral tried to think an alternative of her original plan. Theodoric's source of power was the Arian Codex Argenteus… if the thing was Catholic maybe the holy vial would be handier than she believed.

"If you cannot bless him with the words of his religion, then bless his holy item!" Integral shouted, looking at Maxwell when she was sure the Goths were back on the ground. "Use the holy vial!"

"That was plan B," Enrico sneered. Integral gloated at his poor attempt to hide his ignorance but had no time to enjoy it. Theodoric madly lunged against her in an attempt to reach Maxwell. His face was rotten and dark; his canine glittered in a sinister light. Apparently, her bullets did not detain him as he snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her close, spinning her. Her back pressed tightly against his chest. She could not move, his grip was crushing her. Worst of all, she did not see his face drawing closer each passing second.

"Do it now!" Integral urged Maxwell, feeling Theodoric's fangs descending over her shoulder, ripping the layers of her clothes.

"I bless thy …In Nomine Patris, et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen!" Enrico made the sign of the cross and spilled the holy water over the Codex Argenteus. The silver cover shone, covering the room with an ethereal light. The beam was so bright that it blinded her momentarily. The pressure of the fangs and arms lessened.

_It worked!_

Behind her, Theodoric was screaming in pain. She could not register half of the things he said, either they were not in English or were just curses. The one thing worthy of mention was his pathetic plea. "I just wanted to be with my people again!"

"And you will," Integral answered icily, "You'll meet those heathens in one of the circles of hell."

She should not have said that. In his rage, Theodoric used her as a weapon to toss against Maxwell. Like a doll thrown against the wall, Integral Hellsing landed on Enrico Maxwell who yelped in surprise as her weight pinned him to the floor.

Shouts, followed by more curses. Then nothing. Integral sighed, it was over.

"Do you mind getting off me?" Enrico grumbled, shifting uncomfortably beneath her. "You should quit the scones, Hellsing, you're quite heavy."

Integral scolded, "If it wasn't for that comment, I would have. I'm rather comfortable here. You're such a skinny mattress." That retarded git. Could he not be more grateful?

Enrico grinned, "It seems a Catholic saved you. _Again_."

"Just because I told you how to save yourself and your beloved not-so-Holy-anymore See." She would not let the swine win a verbal quarrel. Certainly, she had her pride in consistently being far wittier than he believed himself.

Enrico's grin faltered a bit. Victory! But no, there was his blasted sly smile once more. "Perhaps that merit a kiss for the heroine."

"You're confusing me with your altar boys, Maxwell," Integral laughed hard at the suggestion. Snogging Maxwell, what a ridiculous idea. She fancied herself to think Enrico was just a predictable megalomaniac, despite this she could not foresee his next action: his lips would press against hers. Her initial shock subsided and she resisted the urge to pull away and give him a proper smack. His eyes stopped her, he was waiting for her to do that. She would show him who had power over the other one. Even in this insignificant clash, Integral would triumph. Her mouth leaned on hungrily, returning the fierce kiss. With a rough motion, she forced her tongue inside his cavity – prodding, exploring, and teasing. She heard him moan. Who was the one in charge now?

With a grin, she leaned off, fairly panting. Who would have thought a mere kiss would leave her breathless. "Speaking of giving up food, Maxwell, with your breath reeking of garlic, I'm surprised you didn't just kiss the enemies and kill them with it. It would have saved us a lot of trouble."

"Why did you do that?" Enrico demanded, wiping the saliva off his lips.

He knew very well. It was power and control, not physical desire. No bodily attraction, just another arena of mental combat.

"Do what?" Enrico glared in response. She chuckled and leaned on him once more. "This?" she inquired, brushing his lips with hers and for a while, no one talked.

She was so wining this game.

-

Seras Victoria was not in what one could consider a decent position, her legs snaked around Anderson's neck and her crotch brushing the back of his head. Thank goodness she had targets to mind or she would be horrible embarrassed. Or taunted the Paladin. Honestly, since Pip's mind merged with hers, she was no longer certain which were her antics and which used to be his.

Sadly, she had run out of bayonets. Anderson was selfish about sharing his toys. So bloody unfair. Her arm or rather, the shadowy thing that had replaced it, was healing. The process was slower due to the holy ground. She was amazed that her body had not burst into flames as Sir Hellsing had warned it might. The Goths had probably ruined the wards a bit.

Heartbeats. She could sense a dozen of them, beating rapidly a handful meters from there. Ignoring Anderson's overkill, she looked up. Over the Basilica she could distinguish Heinkel and Yumi but the construction blocked her sight beyond that. The survivors of Iscariot still battling.

She yipped as an arrow grazed her cheek. "Careful, Anderson, be a good mule and try to protect your rider."

"Ye want me to throw ye along with my knives?" Anderson replied, keeping to his monotonous routine of vampire stabbing. Seras watched a tad confused. There were not many, how could it be that it was taking him so long? Disposing of such a force should have been no trouble for 'Angel Dust' Anderson.

She took a good look at their foes.

They were familiar… as far as pink-skirted undead barbarians were a usual sight. They smelled similar too; their scents were the same as those she had blasted with the Harkonnen to allow Integral and the rest passage.

She stared agape at one who was reattaching his severed head to his shoulders. Now that explained a lot. They were the ones she had previously faced!

_Oh dear…_

"Anderson… I think they stole your regenerative trick," Seras tugged his hair and made him gaze at the recovering vampires. They rose, practically emptying their ammunition in their direction. Sensing her body strengthened, Seras made her shadow tendril grow to shield both Anderson and herself. The effort nearly drained her but at least now they had nothing but blades to fight.

"Ye're better, Draculina. Why didn't ye just fly?"

Seras gave a slight shrug and leaned on him further, fingers messing with the short strands of his hair. "Because this is luxury, traveling on you."

She expected him to stab her senseless and then impale her with a cross, instead Anderson laughed. Cackling madly he cried, "Hold on to me, Draculina. This will be quite the ride."

As a measure of precaution, she did as she was told, her body curled on his shoulders, tightening her grip. Anderson twirled, bayonets sliding from his sleeves and hands. Seras felt mildly dizzy, old humans habits were kicking in. She could barely believe what she was beholding. His inhuman speed made the air around them shift to wind. They were in some kind of small twister that sucked in the vampires. They soon became victims of the blades trapped by the winds. Her sight sharpened. Bible pages, the twister was composed of them. After every blasted Goth in the area had collapsed, Anderson paused, the tornado vanished and he inhaled deeply. Seras sensed his pulse rate increasing. He must be really tired after such effort.

"You okay?"

"Never better, Draculina… Sons of the Devil!" his tone became harsher. Seras groaned. They were rising again, their muscles twitched as severed body parts grew back together. Was this never ending?

A beam of silver light bathed them, covering the zone and expanding across the sky. Seras felt nothing but the vampires around them seemed to be affected. The healing had stopped, they were screaming, wailing until they faded to dust.

Well, damn, it was about time.

"Draculina…"

"I know," Seras rolled her eyes and hopped off Anderson, her shadow tendril shifted to a wing. He was so bloody tall that she had to levitate to be at eye level. "You think Sir Integra and your chief did something about it?"

"Must be Hellsing, I doubt that Maxwell could ever do something right," Anderson gnashed his teeth. Seras grinned, Integral had told her how angry he was with his boss and she had been an eyewitness to his displeasure at how Maxwell had handled London.

"Why did you come back with him? Why are you his bodyguard then?"

Anderson smiled at Seras. Not a bloodthirsty grin, rather one she had seen once when he'd talked about brining his orphans to the museum. He looked rather cute… She scolwed to herself and tried to push that thought out of her mind without avail.

"Someone has to protect the Vatican when his knights are busy in his so called crusades, Draculina. Someone has to keep an eye on him to stop him at times. Those people in London, although heretics, were innocent."

Seras stared at Anderson. She had heard something similar not so long ago. To save innocents, to protect those in London who had nothing to do with the war. Other words, same meaning. It was always from the most unexpected ones. A supposed soldier of fortune that should be fighting only for the money and now a fanatical assassin who should hate everyone who was not a Catholic.

Anderson had more in common with Pip Bernadette than she had given him credit for.

"You have the heart of a hero beneath all the silver blades," Seras commented. In a bold gesture, she leaned toward his cheek, pressing her lips to the corner of his. Then withdrew, flying away from the oncoming knives that Anderson had hurled in her direction.

"Draculina!"

"Sorry to kiss and flee, Alex! But things will get… stabby otherwise," Seras teased, snickering at Anderson's furiously red cheeks. His heart pounded faster, the drum made such delicious melody to her ears. "Besides, Batgirl has to save the dynamic duo." Then she headed to the Basilica.

-

Heinkel was angry at the rushed escape of her partner but then understood her way of thinking. It was a change of setting; if they climbed they had better possibilities to settle themselves in an advantageous spot for a fight.

The task was dangerous; made more so by that blasted beam that came out of nowhere blinding them. She looked down and swallowed at the height. Yumi had better have that berserker head of hers thinking for a change.

Was it her imagination or had she just heard screams of pain coming from the Cathedral?

"Faster, Heinkel!" Yumi urged her. She frowned and nodded, one hand on the stone wall and the other over one of her guns. "I'm going up! Cover me!"

"Cover you? Yumi!" Heinkel blurted out as her friend executed an impossible jump to a higher level of the dome. Holy, the woman grew more insane with each passing day.

"Behind you!" Yumi screamed from above. Heinkel turned carefully; one false move and she would step on nothingness. Two of the Goths were half out the window, she paid no heed to their bad appearances, instead concentrating on the fact they were ready to fire. Her finger was faster, pulling up the trigger, she shot first. The bullets pierced one's brain; he stumbled and fell. Unable to catch himself he became one more spot on the ground. The other, however, was not affected, he shot at Heinkel and she returned the courtesy. Whether or not her aim was accurate, she had no way of telling. She had miscalculated her motion to duck the bullet, slid and lost her balance.

She would soon join the demon as another spot on the ground. A firm hand grabbed her, pulling her up. "Yumi?" she asked, looking to her saviour. She was too blonde and barely dressed to be Yumi. And dead. "Seras Victoria!"

"Let's get your friend out of there, Sister!"

Were they flying? The sight fascinated Heinkel. At this distance, she could spot Anderson fighting alone at the entrance. Or rather an ant she assumed to be the Paladin and near the museum… a handful of Iscariots were doing the same. Thank God, they were not the only survivors. The Lord had smiled upon the righteous believers. She tore her eyes from the show under and assessed the display above. Yumi leaped with her sword unsheathed over the Goth that she had failed to hit.

"Is she always that suicidal?" Nosferatu Victoria inquired.

"She's zealous, there's nothing wrong with that," Heinkel defended Yumi as her partner landed on the vampire, tearing him limb from limb. The devil had not stood a chance. "Yumi! Over here!" Heinkel waved her arm as Seras flew closer. Without hesitation, Yumi jumped and caught her hand.

"Seatbelts on, please ladies," Seras joked, "We're going to land."

Heinkel was happy she had not eaten that day yet.

-

Enrico Maxwell was still shocked by his own actions inside the compound. How could he have allowed Hellsing to take control so easily? And he had enjoyed it. He craved to repeat their… conversation. Nonetheless, he locked away the impure thoughts.

_Better to think on other things_, he thought, adjusting the undone collar of his cloth. _Such as His Holiness' displeasure when he returns…_

Well that did not work. The thought was not pleasant either. At least the infernal gunshots had stopped. He was wondering how much time it would take the sow to clear the exit of the museums of vermin.

"That was the last," Integral informed him, upon her return. It irked him that she had taken the lead on his own lands! "I think you owe me now, Maxwell."

Enrico's eyes narrowed, following her steps closely. "Our agreement, yes…" his eyes fell on the survivors of the Iscariot Order. "London will be left alone but you won't be able to leave the Vatican. Restrain her!" he commanded. Quickly, the priests surrounded Integral, aiming their weapons at her. She was calm, not a muscle of her face twitched. How could that be? The first time they met she had not been like this, something must have happened to teach her to mask her emotions so well.

A gust of wind from above made him lifted his gaze, Seras Victoria released Yumi and Heinkel dangerously close to him. He gulped, as Yumi's blade passed within a few inches of his nose.

"It seems I'll have to aid Sir Hellsing in getting rid of a few flies," the Nosferatu dared to taunt. Then her grin faded, head turned to the west. Enrico gestured for his men to hold their fire, curious about what the wretched creature heard. In a few minutes, a helicopter appeared on the horizon. The papal crest and the white hoods brought a disdainful smile to his lips.

The Knights of Malta! Finally they decided to bring their Nazarenos-dressed selves there! Fuming, Enrico strode over the looming helicopter. They refused to land? What on earth? The two knights were pushed out of the chopper. They had holes in their chests.

"Welcome back, Alucard, I'm so sorry you missed a war. Twice," Enrico heard Integral say, humour soaking her tone. No! That vampire was lost on the ocean! He should not be there! He could not! Not when he was so close to achieve his craving!

"Master!" Draculina shouted.

"Sorry for the delay, Sir, we were attempting to control the situation in London as soon as we returned to the docks," the old man, her butler, explained.

"God must truly hate me to make me miss all the mayhem and slaughter, Integra. The handful of victims I took almost weren't enough," Alucard replied, smirking cheekily in Enrico's direction. "But that could be changed… Are the Romans bothering you? I would be delighted to finish what someone else started."

"Hellsing! Control your beast!" Enrico demanded. He had lost too much to afford an open attack by that animal and she knew it. The sow had an infernal grin plastered on her face. He would rather have those lips… elsewhere…

"Then, Maxwell, will you leave us in peace?" Integral lifted a brow; she clearly did not mind his troops targeting her.

Enrico nodded, if he was lucky the wrath of the Pope would only divest him of his bishop charge . "Go, one day, we'll finish our pending… businesses," he licked his lips, tasting the favlour her mouth left on them. He would have her at his mercy, one day.

"I'm counting on it," she replied in challenge, "Seras!" The young Midian grabbed her chief's arm and lifted her, carrying her to the helicopter. The fans increased their speed and the vehicle flew out of the Vatican.

"Monsignor Maxwell!" Father Renaldo called out. Enrico watched him and Anderson following him not so far behind. "The knights will arrive soon. Orders from the Pontiff. Should I explain the situation is under control and returning them to England, United States and France?"

"No," Enrico shook his head, glancing once more in the direction that the helicopter had retired. "We have to avoid His Holiness's further wrath."

"Alright, Monsignor."

"And Renaldo… are you free for a confession?" Enrico inquired, clearing his throat. He was remorseful, was he not?

"Certainly but that has to wait, I've another turn before you."

"Oh? Who?" Maxwell scolded, displeased to have to wait. Whose sins could possibly compare to his under these circumstances? The troops for being incompetent?

"Father Anderson," Renaldo gestured to the Paladin who passed without sparing a glance in their direction. His attempt to hide such a huge object beneath his coat was laughable. But Enrico could not blame the man for trying.

"Chief?" Heinkel asked. "Vhy is Father Anderson carrying Seras Victoria's weapon?"

Enrico shrugged. His confession could wait; Anderson struck him as the victim of worse impure thoughts than his own.

* * *

Author's Notes: Once again, thanks to Kit Durani for edit this. And to all my reviewers for the feedback. I hope I have kept them IC, considering the almost 'AU' setting I need to follow. If there's anything wrong, please point it out and I will correct it. 


End file.
